The Spark
by WritingForMySoul12
Summary: A love forgotten lands Emma and Regina face to face at an adoption agency. The attraction and pull is instant. Before they know it Emma is offering Regina her baby and Regina is offering Emma a home. When they cross the town line they get their memories back. Emma feels forever changed and runs. Will Regina get her wife back? Mostly fluff & sexytimes. SWANQUEEN. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know there are dozens (maybe more) of stories where Regina and Emma are married in The Enchanted Forest and something happens to Emma which causes Regina to cast the curse, leaving Emma with no memory of Regina and Regina adopting Henry brings them backtogether and they live happily ever after. I really love the concept. But I want my story to be at least a little different...and worth reading. This is mostly going to be a fluffly story :).**

 **Back Story:**

 **Regina didn't blame Snow for Daniel's death, she blamed Cora and she never became The Evil Queen. She did hate Leopold but not because he lavished all his affection on Snow or was a rapist or an abusive bastard. She hated him because when she fell pregnant he poisoned her, causing a miscarriage and preventing her from having anymore children. Regina and Emma both lose their memories because of the curse and meet again when Regina meets with Emma who is a pregnant eighteen year old and Regina is a prospective adoptive parent. Emma didn't go to jail for the watches Neal boosted, he left her at a gas station when she told him she was pregnant. She was sleeping with him because he took care of her. She never loved him. Regina and Emma's connection is instant and Emma agrees to return to StoryBrooke with Regina and stay with her through the rest of her pregnancy. Their memories return when they return to StoryBrooke together and...**

 **I'll just let you read the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Emma and Regina aren't mine...unfortunately :(. If they were forest boy and guyliner would've been long gone.**

 **Chapter One**

Emma Swan sat anxiously in the comfortable leather chair at the Hopeful Hearts Adoption Agency. While she waited for Marlita Thompson to bring her, yet another couple hoping to adopt her baby. So far she had met with four couples. They were all nice, they all had stable and loving homes to offer but it didn't feel _right_. When she met with them, it didn't click inside of her. There was no absolute feeling in the bottom of her heart telling her, "This is who I should give my baby to!"

A quick knock to the door was all the warning she got before Marlita stepped back into the room. She was chewing her bottom lip worriedly.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Would you be opposed to a single parent adopting your baby?" Marlita asked.

Emma took a few seconds to process what her case worker was asking her. "No...why?"

"I have a lovely woman who has been on the waiting list for eight months now. She wants to be a Mother so badly, Emma. Please just sit and talk with her. She's successful. A politician in fact. She's educated and kind and I really like her... Please." Marlita was nearly begging on the last bit.

"Alright, ok. Don't pout." Emma says with a chuckle. "When do you want me to meet her?"

"Well...She was here on business and she popped in to see if there was any luck..." Marlita said.

"She's outside isn't she." Emma stated instead of asked. She had worked with Marlita long enough to know the woman's antics.

"Yes." Marlita said with a shit eating grin.

"Send her in." Emma said.

Marlita nodded and bounced out of the room.

* * *

Regina Mills tugged nervously at her blazer and wiped her clammy hands on her slacks. She was excited. After being on the waiting list for eight months, she was finally meeting with a birthmother! Of course, then all the doubts and insecurities flooded in.

What if the birthmother didn't like her?

What if she didn't like the birthmother?

What if she changed her mind?

All those thoughts stopped cold the second she walked into the room and met calm green eyes.

 _Holy Shit!_

She couldn't deny her instant attraction to the girl in front of her. She sat down in the chair across from her and cleared her throat.

"Hello, I'm Regina Mills." She said holding out her hand.

* * *

Emma accepted Regina's hand and felt an immediate pull towards the woman. Something clicked.

"I'm...Emma...Emma Swan." She said almost as if she were confused.

She took the time to subtly check Regina out. She was beautiful and she definitely looked the part of a politician but she didn't look prudish or uptight. Her gaze stopped at plump red lips and she wondered if they tasted like pomegranates.

 _Knock it off Emma!_

"So...Miss Mills, can I ask why you're interested in adopting my baby?" Emma asked.

"I've wanted to be a Mother for as long as I can remember and unfortunately I can't have any children of my own..." Regina said.

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry..." She offered.

"Can I ask you a question?" Regina asked.

"You just did..." Emma says with a flirty smile.

"Why are you giving your baby up?" Regina asks.

Emma sighed and looked away. They all asked that question and every answer she gave had been different but for some reason, she couldn't lie to Regina.

"I was found abandoned on the side of the road when I was only hours old. I was in and out of foster care until I just ran away when I turned sixteen. I lived on the streets and did things I'm not proud of to barely make it. I stole a car...well actually the baby's father had already stolen it. Anyway...he was the first person that earned my trust, I thought he loved me. He took care of me...so I let him have sex with me..." She paused when she heard Regina gasp.

"...As long as I kept putting out, he kept taking care of me. But, when I found out I was pregnant and I told him, he threw me out at a gas station. Look, I'm only eighteen years old and I'm a worthless piece of shit. I can't be a Mother. This kid deserves more than I can ever give him or her..." She finished sadly.

* * *

Regina had so many emotions swirling inside of her as she listened to Emma. Fierce protectiveness being front and center. Before she could even really think about it, she was out of her chair and kneeling in front of Emma. She cupped her chin gently and forced their eyes to meet.

"You are not a worthless piece of shit, Emma." She said softly.

 _If I ever meet the mother fucker who did this to her I'm going to rip his balls off!_

Emma shook her head as her lip trembled.

"I know we just met, but I feel a connection with you." Regina said.

* * *

Emma couldn't believe what she was feeling and hearing. Something about this woman was extremely familiar. She felt loved and safe in her presence.

"I feel it too." She whispered. "Would you like to adopt my baby?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Yes. I feel it deep down. You're the one." Emma said.

* * *

Regina was both elated and saddened. She was getting a child but she wouldn't be seeing Emma again until the baby was born. That's not what she wanted.

"Emma..." She said. An idea had just popped into her head.

"Yes Miss Mills..." Emma answered uncertainly.

"Please, call me Regina." She corrected.

"Regina..." Emma said, anxiety rising in her voice.

"I know this is going to sound insane but...I would like to get to know you better and I was wondering how you felt about coming back with me." Regina said.

"What?" Emma was stunned.

"This way I would be able to be there through the pregnancy and well...to be honest, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet..." Regina said with pleading eyes. She knew it was insane. Love at first sight was a myth, but she couldn't deny the pull she had to Emma and the thought of leaving her had her heart feeling it was being shredded in a meat grinder.

* * *

Emma felt like she was in her very own Twilight Zone episode. But, she also couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Regina for another seven months. She felt whole. She felt like Regina was the missing piece in her life. She had to follow her heart.

"Is that allowed?" She finally asked.

"Let's get Marlita back in her and find out, shall we?" Regina said. She stood to her feet and headed for the door and got Marlita's secretary to page her.

Marlita was back in the room in minutes. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Emma has agreed to let me adopt the baby." Regina said. Always diving to the heart of the matter.

"That's wonderful! I'll draw up the paperwork right away." Marlita said.

"We...Regina had an idea..." Emma said.

Marlita looked up from her computer screen and waited for Emma to finish.

"Well...we want to know if it's allowed for me to go home with her." Emma said.

 _Shit! I probably should have rephrased that..._

"I want to be there through the pregnancy, it just makes sense for her to come back to StoryBrooke with me." Regina says.

Marlita smiles. "Emma, you're an adult. It's not like Regina is kidnapping you. If you want to go, go."

* * *

The women arrange to finish the rest of the paperwork after the baby is born.

Emma and Regina head to the women's shelter Emma had been staying at to collect her things before taking the drive to StoryBrooke.

Once in the car, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife. It's just awkward.

"Are we nuts?" Emma finally blurts out after turning off the radio.

"Possibly but nothing has ever felt more right." Regina says. She reaches over the console and squeezes Emma's hand.

"I thought love at first sight was just a fairytale." Emma says. "Do you think Marlita knew?"

"How could she not dear? You kept looking at me like you wanted to eat me." Regina said, her voice dropping an octave. It sounded extremely sexy.

Emma gulped. _Fucking hormones!_ Regina was making her so damn horny she almost wanted to demand she pull the car over. "Like you were doing any better! You were looking at me like I had just tilted your world back on it's axis." She shot back.

"You did." Regina said.

Emma was speechless. She simply laces her fingers with Regina's and enjoys the scenery whizzing by.

After a couple more hours Regina points to a sign. "This is it."

"You never told me what exactly you do..." Emma said.

"I'm the mayor." Regina says proudly.

"Oh..." Emma says.

The second they cross the town line, Regina slams on the brakes. Memories flash in her mind of her life in the Enchanted Forest. She suddenly remembers everything. She looks over at Emma and knows by the look on her face that she remembers too. But she still has to ask.

"Emma? Do you know me?"

Emma looks over Regina and tears fall down her face. "I know you! I love you!" She cries. She leans in to kiss Regina for the first time in eighteen years and then she stops when remembers who she is now. She can't help but feel tainted, damaged and broken. She tells herself that there's no way Regina can love her now. Not if she were to tell her everything.

"Emma?" Regina says. She can see the gears turning in her beloved's head.

Emma shakes her head, unbuckles her seatbelt and hops out of the car. Then she takes off running. And she doesn't turn back. Even at the sound of Regina calling after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would have updated sooner but I was busy working. I have the whole weekend off, so who knows how many updates you'll get! I appreciate all the support The Spark has gotten so far. This chapter with have a peek at how their life began in the Enchanted Forest and sexytimes!**

 **Chapter Two**

Regina watched Emma take off into the town, even with her calling after her. She slammed her hands against the steering wheel.

"Shit!" Regina cursed loudly. She pressed on the accelerator and easily caught up with Emma. She pulled the car to a stop in front of Emma and got out.

"You may run fast darling and I don't have my magic to catch up with you but I do have a really fast car." Regina said, patting the car and leaning against it.

"Regina..." Emma started.

Regina narrowed her eyes and took a step towards Emma. "Do you remember our vows? Hmm?"

"Regina, just let me go ok?" Emma said. It was all so confusing. The life she lived with Regina in the Enchanted Forest and the life she lived in this world were vastly different. She had changed so much. Too much, due to the life she lived in this world. And Regina was still the same.

Regina closed the distance between them and placed her hands on her wife's hips. "I will never let you go. You know I can't do that." She said. She didn't let Emma utter another word. She curled her hands into Emma's hair and pressed their lips together.

* * *

Emma released a moan and felt herself go weak in the knees.

 _Fuck!_

Emma pushed Regina away. She backed up to give herself some distance. She knew she was a goner.

"Come darling. We will go find that shimmering bastard. He has some explaining to do." Regina said.

"But...Regina?" Emma whined. She was just trying to figure everything out and she could never think straight with Regina this close to her.

Regina wordlessly opened the passenger door and waited for Emma to get in before running around to the driver side and hopping in.

* * *

 ** _In the Enchanted Forest..._**

 _Regina was sitting at her desk, flipping through the pages of a book when an urgent knock sounded at her door._

 _"Yes?" Regina said. Giving whoever was at her door permission to enter._

 _"It's me, Snow. Can I come in?" Snow asked._

 _"You'd come in anyway dear." Regina said fondly._

 _Snow entered and closed the door behind her. She clasped her hands in front of herself._

 _"What's the matter?" Regina asked._

 _"I'm with child..." Snow said quietly._

 _"Snow! How could you be so irresponsible?" Regina admonished her step-daughter._

 _"I met someone...but he's betrothed to another...I thought he would choose me." Snow said._

 _"What do you want to do about this?" Regina asked._

 _"I can't take the throne now. It would look badly on the kingdom. I'll give you the crown in my place." Snow said._

 _"While you what? Hide in the palace?" Regina asked._

 _"At least until a few years after it's born, yes." Snow said._

 _Regina agreed to take the crown. And they held a coronation ceremony for Regina the next day._

 _Regina couldn't help but think that her Mother had gotten what she wanted after all._

 _As the months went by and Snow's belly grew, Regina found herself drawn to her. She placed her hands on her burgeoning belly and gasped as a vision danced in front of her eyes._

 _"Regina? What is it?" Snow asked._

 _"H-her name is Emma." Regina said. Happy tears started flowing down her cheeks._

 _"It's a girl?!" Snow asked in surprise. Her hands flew to her bump and she lovingly caressed it._

 _"Yes...She's going to be beautiful and... I'm going to marry her." Regina said._

 _"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Snow shouted. She hissed when the baby sharply kicked her._

 _"That's what I saw when I touched you. Snow, you're gifting me my truest love." Regina said._

 _"But, how can that be? You're my step-mother!" Snow said._

 _"Don't you see? Everything is going the way it was meant to. Daniel's death, my miscarriage...everything is connected." Regina said. "There will never be anything inappropriate between Emma and I. I will wait until she is of age." She promised._

 _The day Emma was born, Regina was there holding Snow's hand. It was the only time she thanked her Mother for casting that anti-aging spell._

 _As Emma grew she became more and more attached to Regina._

 _Snow tried to fight the prophecy by bringing in princes from other lands to court Emma. She knew it was true for even the blue fairy had confirmed it._

 _When Regina found out she was enraged._

 _"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, storming into Snow's chambers._

 _"Regina...don't. I have to try. It's not right." Snow said._

 _"Despite what you think is right or wrong you know one way or another we will be married." Regina said._

 _"Married?!"_

 _Regina and Snow turned around to see Emma standing in the middle of the room._

 _"Emma...what you heard was..." Snow tried to explain it away. But she was never any good at lying._

 _"Don't lie to her. She's of age and deserves the right to know." Regina snapped._

 _"Since before you were born there has been a prophecy that you and Regina are each other's true love." Snow said with a huff._

 _"Emma...I have tried to keep my distance from you until you were of age and now that you are...I want to tell you that I love you." Regina said._

 _"I love you too Regina." Emma said._

 _"Then there's something that must be done." Regina said. She knelt down in front of Emma and conjured a ring made of rose gold. "Emma will you be my wife?" She asked._

 _"Yes." Emma said._

 _Regina stood, slipped the ring on Emma's finger and kissed her chastely._

 _"NO!" Snow screeched._

* * *

Regina stormed into the pawn shop with Emma right behind her.

"Rumplestiltskin! You son of a bitch! Show yourself! NOW!" Regina roared.

"You called for me, your majesty." Rumple said smugly, appearing from behind the curtain.

"What the hell have you done?!" Regina asked.

"I see you've been reunited with your love." Rumple commented.

"No thanks to you! How on earth did we wind up separated with no memory?!" Regina said.

"I may have left that tiny detail out when I offered you the curse." Rumple said.

Regina surged forward, ready to rip the man apart, but was stopped when Emma placed her hand on her lower back.

"Regina...he's toying with you. He's not worth it. I'm tired. Take me home?" Emma said.

Regina felt all her anger leave her instantly. She could never say no to her wife. She slipped her hand into her wife's and lead her out the door.

They drove silently to Regina's mansion.

Emma tried to calm her angry wife by rubbing circles on her wife's hand with her thumb.

"I'm sorry Regina." Emma said.

"What on earth are you sorry for darling?" Regina said.

"It's all my fault. If I had just tried harder to convince my Mother to let us get married we wouldn't have had to run off and get married in secret." Emma said.

"She was never going to let us be together. I almost lost you. And I cannot allow that." Regina said.

They arrived at the mansion and Regina gave Emma a tour of the house.

"This will be the baby's room..." Regina said opening the nursery door.

"It's beautiful." Emma said.

"I'm not angry with you, I hope you know that Emma." Regina said softly.

Emma nodded and fingered a blanket that was hanging over the crib railing.

"I still can't help but feel like I was unfaithful to you. It would be easier if you hated me." Emma said.

"Emma, darling, I don't know all you went through but I could never hate you. You had no memory of me." Regina said. She laced their fingers together. "Come on. Let's go down to the kitchen. I'll cook for you. You're looking a little thin."

* * *

Emma sat on the marble countertop, her legs swinging around like child's, while she watched Regina cook.

Regina was cooking the ground turkey for the spaghetti she was making. The garlic bread was already finished and the salad was already tossed. Her body was buzzing. She set the meat to simmer and stepped in between Emma's legs.

"I've missed you." Regina said. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and rested her forehead against hers.

"I missed you too." Emma said.

Emma weaved her hands through Regina's locks.

"Your hair is shorter." Emma said.

"You don't like it?" Regina asked.

"It's different but you're still the same and that's all that matters." Emma said. Her hot breathe hitting Regina's mouth. She leaned in and wrapped her legs around Regina and kissed her softly.

Regina sobbed as their lips met in the sweet kiss. She was heartbroken for the life her wife had, had in this new world. Emma's every action seemed hesitant and there was a wall Regina was determined to take down.

"Oh Emma..." Regina said when they pulled apart.

"Regina...I need you. I need you to touch me. Please." Emma begged.

"Shh..." Regina said.

Regina gently unwrapped Emma's legs and stepped back. She pulled Emma down from the countertop and laced their fingers together and lead Emma upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Let me take care of you Emma." Regina said, cupping Emma's cheek.

Emma nodded eagerly and went to rip off her shirt.

"Allow me." Regina said. Of course her body was burning. She was fighting every inner desire she had to take her wife roughly. But she wanted their first time back together to be slow and purposeful. She wanted Emma to feel her love.

Regina picked Emma up bridal style and laid her on the bed before straddling her. She gazed into the green eyes she loved so much and leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Emma moaned and impatiently bucked underneath her wife.

"Soon my darling. Soon." Regina promised.

Regina kissed her way down Emma's jaw to her neck and the cleavage that was peeking out from Emma's V-neck top.

Emma skillfully popped the buttons on Regina's silk blouse and began kneading her wife's boobs through the red lace bra.

Regina sat up and placed her hands on Emma's that were still holding her boobs.

"Mmm..." Regina moaned.

Regina trailed her hands down Emma's arms and slid them underneath Emma's shirt to cup her boobs.

Emma's back arched and she leaned into the touch.

"Reginaaaaa!" Emma whined.

Regina chuckled and removed Emma's top. She paused to appreciate the way blonde waves fanned out against the pillows.

"You're so beautiful." Regina said.

Emma blushed and looked away.

"Emma, look at me." Regina said.

Emma looked at Regina and she turned even redder.

"Don't ever try to hide yourself from me." Regina said.

Emma nodded and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from bursting into tears.

Regina reached underneath Emma and unclasped her bra and pulled it off her body. Then she flung it to the floor. She leaned down and kissed each nipple and smiled proudly when each peak pebbled in response.

"I love you." Emma said.

Emma copied Regina and removed the blouse and the bra and flung them both in the general direction of the floor. She gently tweaked the nipples between her index finger and thumb.

"Regina..." Emma cooed as Regina's eyes fluttered shut.

"Yes?" Regina said.

"I'm so wet for you right now." Emma said.

"Well then..." Regina said. She snaked a hand between their bodies, underneath Emma's skirt and inside of her panties. "Oh darling." Regina purred.

"Take your clothes off." Emma said while she ground down on Regina's hand. She was desperate for pressure and delicious friction.

"You first my love." Regina said. She climbed off of Emma and pulled off her skirt and threw it to the floor. She nearly tore off her wife's underwear when she saw the damp spot on the crotch of the dark color panties.

 _Oh my Gods!_

Regina stood and slipped off her slacks. Allowing them to pool at her feet. Her matching lace panties shortly followed. She straddled Emma once again and linked their hands together.

Emma leaned up and kissed Regina's chin.

Regina leaned down kissed Emma. She snaked her hand between their bodies and ran her fingers through Emma's wet folds. She circled Emma's opening before pressing her middle finger inside of her and thrust in to the knuckle. She began to thrust in and out in a slow pace.

Emma pulled away from Regina's kiss and released wanton moans.

"Regina...Regina...Regina." Emma chanted.

Emma shifted so her thigh pressed between Regina's leg and pressed into her core.

"Mmmm...Emma...harder!" Regina groaned.

Regina began to thrust into Emma harder and added her index finger.

It took a few moments but soon they synchronized their thrusts to take each other over the edge.

"Regina...I'm gonna...another finger...I'm so close..." Emma moaned.

Regina was practically ramming into Emma while grinding down on her thigh.

"Emma...wait for me..." Regina whimpered.

Emma pressed her thigh harder against Regina's warm, slick folds as she felt her walls clamp down on Regina's fingers.

"Fuck!" Emma shouted as she came.

Regina came shortly after and pressed kisses to Emma's forehead, cheeks, jaw and finally her lips. She giggled and curled up beside Emma.

Emma reached down and pulled Regina's fingers from her and licked her own juices off of her wife's fingers.

"Let's do that again." Emma said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I didn't update as much as I wanted to this weekend. Sorry. You can also find my Author page on FB as Writingfor Mysoul. There will be info on updates and you can also inbox me as well. :). I'm also sorry this chapter is shorter than the others.**

 **Chapter Three**

Emma was tossing and turning in the bed, more like thrashing. Suddenly she sat up and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Regina was scared to death. She nearly fell out of the bed trying to flick on the light on the bedside table.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Regina asked.

Emma was shaking and looking around the room wildly.

Regina straddled Emma and cupped her cheeks.

"Emma, you have to calm down. You're going to pass out." Regina said.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and all she saw was fear.

Emma's breathing was erratic, her heart was racing and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"I'm sorry my love." Regina murmured before slapping Emma across the face.

The slap seemed to work.

"What the hell Regina!" Emma cried cupping her stinging cheek and glaring at her wife.

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't know what else to do. You were having a panic attack." Regina said.

"Couldn't you have done anything else but fucking slap me?! I mean shit!" Emma snapped.

"How about you tell me what you were dreaming about that made you wake up screaming at the top of your lungs." Regina shot back.

Regina knew Emma was trying to pick a stupid fight with her so she wouldn't have to talk about it and she wasn't going for it.

Emma sighed, rolled away from Regina and curled into herself.

"I already told you I was abandoned on the side of the road when I was hours old. And I already told you how I met the baby's father. But there are things that I don't want to tell you, because I don't want you to think of me differently." Emma said softly.

Regina scooted closer to Emma and wrapped her arms around her.

"Emma I would never think of you differently. You will always be _my_ Emma. Do you hear me?" Regina said.

"My first foster family adopted me and I lived with them until I was six. They died in a car accident on the way home. After that I went from foster home to foster home and a couple of group homes until I ran away...The first foster home after my parents died was horrible...the foster Mother was an alcoholic all she cared about was her next drink and she used us as her personal slaves, she would beat us and starve us if the house wasn't clean enough and the foster Father...he...he would come into my room at night and...t-touch me and he would make me touch him..." Emma spoke so quietly Regina barely heard her.

Emma started to cry as she told Regina what her life had been like.

Regina was angry hearing how Emma's life had been.

"Emma, I'm so sorry what happened to you darling. But I could never love you any less. In fact I love you more. I'll protect you. Always." Regina said.

* * *

 ** _In the Enchanted Forest..._**

 _"Blue!" Snow shouted._

 _Snow paced back and forth in her chambers._

 _"What is it Snow?" Blue asked when she appeared._

 _"It's Regina! She proposed to Emma! And Emma accepted!" Snow cried._

 _"You knew this would happen, Snow." Blue said calmly._

 _"It's not right! They're both women and Regina is my Step-Mother!" Snow said._

 _"Snow...Regina hasn't been your Step-Mother since your Father's death. She kept her distance from Emma for eighteen long years. Don't they deserve to be happy? Don't be selfish." Blue said trying to calm Snow down._

 _"Emma is young...she doesn't know what love is." Snow said._

 _"Emma knows what love is. She loves you and she loves Regina too." Blue said._

 _"What about a spell to make her forget?" Snow asked. She totally ignored what Blue said._

 _"Do you really want to put Regina through that again?" Blue asked._

 _"I never said to kill my daughter. I just want her to forget her feelings for Regina." Snow said._

 _"Snow, a forgetting spell could alter Emma's personality." Blue warned._

 _"Maybe...that won't be such a bad thing. She's been obsessed with Regina her whole life. Regina was the first person she smiled at. Regina has been everything to Emma. And if Emma can forget about loving Regina, she can have a real chance." Snow said._

 _"Snow! You're being absolutely irrational!" Blue cried._

 _"But you never said you wouldn't do it!" Snow shot back._

 _Blue sighed. She was Snow's God-Mother and she had never been able to refuse her anything._

 _"Fine, I'll do it. But if Regina finds a way to break it, you have to let them be without anymore magical interference." Blue said._

 _"I promise!" Snow said._

 _Regina and Emma were sitting in Regina's chambers talking about anything and everything._

 _Now that Regina didn't have to keep her distance from Emma, she didn't want to._

 _"Regina, why did you keep your distance from me?" Emma asked._

 _"I promised your Mother nothing would happen between us until you were of age. But it was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Regina said._

 _"I hated only seeing you once a week." Emma said with a pout._

 _Regina leaned in and kissed Emma's puckered lips._

 _"Now you can see me whenever you want." Regina said._

 _Emma opened her mouth to say something and then her eyebrows crinkled in confusion._

 _"Emma?" Regina asked._

 _"Oh my gods! Look at the time!" Emma stood up and gathered up her skirts. "Sorry Regina, but I'm late for a meeting with one of the suitors." She said bolting to the door._

 _"Emma? What on earth are you talking about?" Regina asked._

 _"I'm of age to be married now and Mother has prince's from all the lands here to win my hand." Emma said._

 _"Emma...are you jesting?" Regina asked._

 _"No, Regina I'm quite serious." Emma said._

 _"Emma, you're in love with me." Regina said._

 _"How could I be in love with you?" Emma said. "It's just wrong! We're both women. I'm leaving. I'm never going to come visit you again."_

 _Regina hated to do it. She really did. But she knew something was up with her beloved, so she froze her and scanned her for spells. She seethed internally. She unfroze Emma._

 _"Emma, before you go..." Regina said._

 _Regina walked over to Emma and cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips to Emma's._

 _Emma fought the kiss at first but seconds later her hands were curling into Regina's long brunette locks and she was moaning._

 _"What happened?" Emma asked breathlessly when they pulled apart._

 _"Your Mother had a forgetting spell cast on you darling." Regina said._

 _"She what?!" Emma shouted._

* * *

Emma laid wide awake listening to Regina sleeping. She was having trouble going back to sleep after the nightmares and her talk with Regina. She didn't understand Regina's unconditional love. She certainly wasn't the same girl Regina had watched grow up and fell in love with. This world had abused her and used her. She finally just got out of the bed and put on some clothes and shoes. She left the room quietly, crept down the stairs and out the door. She shoved her hands into her pockets and started walking.

It was the middle of the night.

Regina was in the state between consciousness and sleep when she felt around for Emma. She jolted awake when she felt her wife's side of the bed cold.

"Emma?!" Regina called.

Regina got up and put on a robe and tore down the stairs. She searched the house and was about to cry when she couldn't find Emma. The only thing that stopped her from completely losing it was the fact that Emma's belongings were still there.

Emma barely shut the door behind her when she felt herself wrapped in a pair of arms.

"I'm sorry Regina." Emma murmured.

"I was scared half to death. I thought you left." Regina said.

"No, I just needed to think." Emma said.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Regina asked.

"I feel so damaged you know? And I don't understand how you love me. I was told for years I was unlovable." Emma said.

"There's not a part of you I couldn't love, Emma." Regina said.

Regina turned Emma to face her and embraced her.

"You're still my Emma. No matter what this world has done to you. I love you more. Now and forever." Regina said pressing a kiss to Emma's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had a wild urge to update this. Sorry it's so short! There will be more soon. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Four**

Regina woke up before Emma and went downstairs to make her some breakfast. She decided to take the day off and spend it with her wife. She thought she would show Emma around the town and take her to a nice dinner. She had just finished setting the table when she heard the sound of Emma's bare feet pattering against the floor.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Emma asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"I've made you breakfast my darling. It's your favorite." Regina said. She walked over to Emma and pulled her against her before claiming her lips in a steamy kiss.

"Good morning to you too!" Emma said when they pulled apart.

"Sit." Regina said pulling out a chair for Emma. She sat down across the table and smiled at her wife. "I took the day off so we could spend the day together." She said.

"You didn't have to do that. I would have found something to do while you were at work." Emma said.

"Emma, we're finally back together. All I want to do is be with you. Besides, as the Mayor I can do as I please." Regina said with a smirk on her face.

"Are we the only ones who remember? How will you introduce me?" Emma asked in between bites of Regina's famous apple cinnamon pancakes.

"Me, you and that despicable imp, as far as I know. But, you are my wife and I am not ashamed of that, Emma." Regina said. She knew Emma was worried about having to hide again, but she wasn't about to let that happen.

Emma nodded. "What about my Mother? Is she here?" She asked with undisguised hatred.

"She's here. I'm sure we will run into her while we're out. Let me just tell you, without her memories she is a _completely_ different woman." Regina said with a smile on her face like the cat who ate the canary.

"This I have to see!" Emma said.

Regina took Emma to her office first where she introduced her to her assistant and showed her around her grand office.

"It's beautiful Regina. Very you." Emma said taking in the black and white and elegance in the room.

"Come my love, I want to show you the town's hot spot, Grannies. We can get some lunch. " Regina said locking hands with Emma and leading her out of the office and out of the building.

"Well I am hungry...again." Emma said patting her still flat stomach.

Once Emma and Regina were settled into a booth, Ruby came over.

"Hello, Mayor Mills what can I get ya?" Ruby asked pulling out her pen and pad.

"You can ask my wife what she will be having first." Regina said.

Ruby looked over at Emma and her eyes bulged. "My apologies Mayor Mills I didn't see your wife. What can I get ya?" She said. She didn't dare ask the Mayor when she got married.

"Could I have hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top, a grilled cheese sandwich with bacon on it and some fried pickles?" Emma asked.

"Coming right up. And for you, Mayor Mills?" Ruby said after scribbling Emma's order on her pad.

"I'll have a grilled chicken salad with the dressing on the side and a glass of lemon water." Regina said.

After Ruby collected the menu's and headed for the kitchen to place the orders, Emma looked at Regina. "Thanks for making me look like a fat ass Regina! Fucking hormones!" She said with tears pouring down her face.

Regina didn't know how to react at first. "Darling...I..."

"Here you go." A sweet voice said while they held out a napkin.

Regina looked at the person holding the napkin and narrowed her eyes. "Are you lost Mrs. Lucas?" She asked venomously.

"No, I just thought she could use a napkin." Mary Margaret said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry Gina." Emma said while she sniffled and dried her eyes. She looked up and her eyes almost popped out of her head. She was face to face with her Mother. _Fuck!_

Before Mary Margaret, Regina or Emma could say a word Ruby came over to the table with their food and drinks. "Here you are. Enjoy ladies!"

Ruby thought nothing of it when she saw Mary Margaret standing there and she pulled her into her arms and kissed her, less than chastely.

Emma had just taken a sip of her hot chocolate when she saw her Mother give into the kiss and she spewed it everywhere, mostly all over the table and Regina and started coughing.

Regina moved into the seat beside her and started patting her back. "Breathe darling." She said.

"Is she alright?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm fine." Emma said catching her breathe.

"Darling I'd like to introduce you to Ruby and Mary Margaret Lucas." Regina said. "Mary Margaret this is my wife Emma."

"Nice to meet you." Emma was shocked. Once Ruby and Mary Margaret walked away, Emma began questioning Regina. "So, how the hell is it, that my Mother, the woman firmly against all things Sapphic is married to another woman?"

"The curse sort of lowered everyone's inhibitions my love. Everything they are was already inside of them." Regina said.

"When we get home I wanna know more about this curse you cast and I wanna know how you have kept yourself busy the last 18 years." Emma said.

"Yes, dear." Regina said pecking Emma's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Uh oh? I'm sorry for any grammatical errors I wrote I wrote this from my phone. And you shouldn't be operating heavy machinery while reading this one ;).**

 **Chapter Five**

It didn't take long for the news to get around that the newest towns person was the Mayor's wife. Everyone gaped in shock, since Regina seemed like a bit of a loner but people were pleasantly surprised and happy for their leader.

Emma and Regina had been walking back to the mansion, talking, when a car pulled up to them.

Regina instinctively pulled Emma out of the way and was ready to rip into the drivers ass when she saw, Kathryn Nolan step out of it. 'Shit' She thought.

"So, you forgot to mention you were getting married after we screwed the other day?!" Kathryn said the minute she was face to face with Regina.

Emma looked back and forth Kathryn and Regina. "Wait...what?" She backed away from Regina. She felt a sting of betrayal and jealousy flow through her body.

"Emma.." Regina turned towards her wife.

"Let me guess...she married you in Boston? You told me you were going to see your adoption agent!" Kathryn spat focusing back on Regina.

Emma couldn't help it. The person this world had made her, had changed her too much. She slammed her walls back up. "I...uh...I'm gonna...go back to the house..." She said.

"Emma...darling, I..." Regina was beginning to get choked up on her own tears. But she let her wife walk away. It finally dawned on her how different her wife was. She turned to face Kathryn. "Kathryn, what we had wasn't going to last forever. I'm sorry if you feel like I used or tricked you. That was not my intention. What we had was casual. I have a great deal of affection for you, but I do not love you. I have only and will only love Emma." She said genuinely. She hadn't expected the slap to her face, but she accepted it.

"Fuck you, Regina Mills!" Kathryn shouted and stormed over to her car. She slammed her car door so harshly her window broke.

Regina watched her speed off before making her way to the house. When she walked inside, her heart plummeted to her stomach at the sight of Emma's bags by the door.

Emma came down the stairs and halted at the crestfallen look on Regina's face. She cleared her throat and swallowed. "I'm gonna check into the B & B." She said tonelessly.

"Emma! No, you can't leave me!" Regina cried.

"Regina, look at us. I'm pregnant with someone else's baby, you've been fucking Abigail for Gods knows how long! We're too different. It can't work anymore." Emma said.

"Emma, I swear to Gods if you walk out that door I will cast another curse! I will keep casting curses from here til kingdom come!" Regina said. She hardly looked convincing with the waterfall that was streaming down her face. No matter. It was a proven fact that Regina Mills does whatever it takes when it comes to matters of the heart.

"Do what you gotta do Regina." Emma said. She picks up her bags and walks out of the house without another word.

This is the part where Regina would usually set something on fire, but since she doesn't have her magic she settles for breaking a mirror instead. "FUCK!" She shouts. She storms into her study and pours herself a glass of cider filled to the brim. She flops into one of the arm chairs, causing some cider to spill. She pays it no mind. She takes slow sips of the cider. And decides once she's finished, she will go collect her wife and get those ridiculous thoughts out of her mind once and for all.

Back in the enchanted forest...

Regina crept quietly into Emma's room and gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Hm? Regina? What are you doing here?" Emma asked sleepily. She wrapped her fingers in Regina's long hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmm...as much as I want to continue this, we have to talk." Regina said.

Emma sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Your Mother is planning to overthrow me for the throne and marry you off to one of those princes." Regina said with ill disguised fear and irritation.

"What?! Can she do that?" Emma asked.

"She is the rightful heir, even though she made me regent in her stead because you were conceived." Regina said.

"What will we do?" Emma asked. Tears started flowing down her face. She couldn't believe how much hatred her Mother could have when she was otherwise the sweetest person anyone knew. Why did it matter who she loved?

"How would you like to elope?" Regina asked.

"Where would we go?" Emma asked.

"My dear friend Maleficent has room in her castle." Regina said.

"Once Mother finds out we're gone, you know she'll start a war to get me back. She'll just send Red after me." Emma said.

"If we're married by the time she finds us, she can't force you to go with her." Regina said.

Emma kicked her covers off and straddled Regina's lap. "Well...let's go! Let's get married!" She said.

After Regina finished her cider she pulled herself together and headed towards the B & B. She walked up to Ruby at the front desk. "Where is she?" She asked.

"Evening Mayor Mills." Ruby said. She was beginning to sweat like a sinner in church under the hard gaze of the Mayor.

"Where. Is. She?" Regina asked again in a clipped tone.

"Room 4." Ruby said. She had heard the Mayor could be frightening and she was in no hurry to get on the woman's bad side.

"Thank you." Regina said as she hurried towards the room. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her skirt before knocking on the door.

Emma opened the door and sighed.

"Did you really think I would just let you leave my darling?" Regina said. She walked inside and sat on the bed.

Emma stayed pressed against the door. "Regina..." She said tiredly.

Regina got up and stood in front of Emma. Trapping her between her body and the door. "No, Emma! You are mine!" She ran her hands through Emma's hair and locked their lips together. Pushing all of the love she had for her wife into the kiss. She trailed kisses down to Emma's neck and sucked and nipped at her pulse point.

Emma's hands started roaming Regina's body. She was becoming extremely wet. She knew Regina was very likely to take her up against the door. "Gina...stop..." She groaned.

Regina released her pulse point with a wet pop. She reached between their bodies and cupped Emma possessively. "It doesn't feel like you want me to stop my love." She purred.

"I don't!" Emma moaned. 'Fuck!' "I just don't want to be fucked against this damn door when there's a perfectly good bed over there." She said.

Regina nodded and picked Emma up bridal style and walked over to the bed and laid her on it. She hovered over her and looked into her eyes. "You have been a very naughty girl Emma. This is twice you've run away from me. I'm your wife and you better get it through that thick head of yours that nothing will change how much I love you. You are mine! Do you hear me Emma?" She said before licking and biting down on Emma's pulse point.

Emma gasped as she felt herself become even wetter. "Mmm...Regina."

"Emma, I asked you a question." Regina said.

Emma was speechless. She had never seen this side of her wife and it was obviously a turn on judging by the flood that was happening down under. All she could do was nod and soak her panties with arousal.

"Good girl. First, I'm going to fuck you for running away from me and then...then I'm going to make love to this delicious body of yours." Regina said. She pressed her lips onto Emma's. Feeding her addiction to her wife's mouth and making up for all the years they lost.

"Gina...please...I..." Emma sobbed.

"Ah ah ah..." Regina said. She tugged Emma's shorts down and pushed her panties to the side. Without warning she trust two fingers inside of her wife and began thrusting deep and hard. She would never admit out loud how much she enjoyed feeling Emma squirm underneath her. But if Emma stuck her hands in her slacks she would be able to feel just how hot she was for her. "Say it Emma." She said between thrusts.

"Gina! Gods!" Emma moaned. She wrapped her legs around Regina's waist.

"It's your highness actually." Regina sassed. "Say it Emma." She said adding a third finger and quite literally pounding into Emma.

"Shit!...I'm yours! I'm yours Gina! Fuck!" Emma cried out. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her toes curled. Her walls began to clench around Regina's fingers.

"You cum when I say." Regina ordered.

"I...Regina..." Emma moaned. Regina and her had only been intimate a handful of times before the curse was cast so naturally this was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Even though she had to start her whole life over and slept with Neal that one God awful time, Regina was the only person who could make her feel the things she was feeling.

Regina was ramming into Emma by this point. She was reveling in the feel of her wife's inner walls clutching her fingers on every inward thrust.

"Mmm...I can't...Gina...shit!" Emma screamed.

"Cum Emma...cum for me darling." Regina said thumbing Emma's clit.

Emma let out a soundless cry and pulled Regina down on top of her as she rocked against her and rode her fingers as she came down from her orgasm. Her limbs turned to jelly and she cried. "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry."

"You have to stop running from me Emma." Regina said.

Emma nodded. "You have too many clothes on and I think you broke my vagina." She said.

Regina laughed as she sat up and undressed. Then she laid down and pulled Emma on top of her. "Better? And you were quite loud darling. I wonder if you'll scream for me again..."

Emma groaned. "At least let me take a nap." She drifted off to the feeling of Regina's fingers going up and down her back.


End file.
